rockyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forbidden Moon
You may also be looking for the movie, Forbidden Moon. Summary After crashing on the Forbidden Moon and nearly dying from the high levels of radiation, Agar eats a plant that he finds, only to discover that the plant counteracts the effects of the radiation! Armed with a deadly weapon, and the cure, Agar decides to conquer the universe! Forcing Rocky Jones and his crew to take him to the Forbidden Moon, Agar has them begin processing the cure for the radiation. Escaping in the Orbit Jet and abandoning Rocky, crew, and even his own sister to their doom on the highly radioactive planet! They have little time to get help before they run out of air! But how do you get someone's attention when you are trapped on the Forbidden Moon? Hopefully, Professor Newton has an idea! Chapter I Space station RV5 seems quiet enough, until Ranger Clark desperatly baracades himself in the control center and calls Secretary Drake and Ranger Marshall at Space Affairs Headquaters for aid, and then promptly passes out! Secretary Drake has Ranger Marshall contact Rocky Jones, Winky, and Vena, who decide to head to their most important space station to investigate! Secretary Drake bans all space flights to and from RV5 in case the whole thing is a trap. Suddenly, Ranger Marshall announces that all signals from RV5 have gone dead! While Rocky and Winky prepare the Orbit Jet, Professor Newton, Vena, and Secretary Drake consider plans and counter plans for the flight to RV5. But Bobby feels so glum, dejected, and abandoned to not be considered a part of the team, that he wishes to resign from the Space Rangers! The Professor and Drake feel they have explained the dangers, and talked Bobby out of his funk, but Bobby slinks away still feeling useless and unwanted. Rocky is ready for the launch of their troubleshoot mission, but Professor Newton is running late. He could not find Bobby to say good bye, and asks Secretary Drake to look after him while he is away. The blast syncronizers beep down, and they are away! Vena checks on the boys in the cockpit and realizes the intruments are incorrect! (She has really learned a lot about space flight since originally joining the crew!) Rocky and Winky cannot account for the problem as they are well out of Earth's magnetic field. Rocky suspects sabotage and goes to check the instruments. The controls have been magnetically reversed! Rocky gets a space gun, and goes to check the aft of the Orbit Jet. In the deark aft of the ship (Haven't they heard of light switches in the future?) Rocky locates a shadow and confronts it! He nearly shoots Bobby, who has stowed away aboard the Orbit Jet! Bobby has a peice of quartz from his interplanetary rock collection, and the bizmith in the quartz has reversed the magnetics on the ship! The crew is very relieved that that is their only problem! The Orbit Jet approaches RV5 range. Rocky and Winky plan to go aboard once they dock. There is no reply on the astrophone. Rocky and Winky both expect trouble and a poor reception. When they get closer, they see another unmarked ship moored to the RV5! The Orbit Jet docks and Rocky and Winky board. They go to the unmarked ship first. It is highly radioactive! Rocky checks it out while he sends Winky back to break out the antiradiation syrum and inoculate everyone else. Rocky locates the unmarked ship's flight schedule and learns the ship is from the planet Medina - but there is no destination... He knows that Agar is the ruler of Medina and is a bit off the beam. Rocky and Winky explore RV5 and find distruction whereever they go - but the oxygen generator and supply are intact and working perfectly! They know someone is still on board the RV5! They continue their search and find the control center locked! They break in, and find the unconscious Ranger Clark in a coma due to an unknown cause! The Professor beleives it to be due to the radiation. Rocky contacts Vena on the ship and asks her to bring forward the Professor's equipment. Rocky checks the astrophone monitor and recorder and listens to the desperate call of the crippled Medina ship. Ranger Clark brought the ship aboard the RV5. Then the voice of Agar is heard contacting Medina for help. Yara, his sister, wants a report, and then sends a ship to rescue him off RV5. Winky works to repair the broken astrophone. Rocky goes to the Medina ship and is surprised by the shorter Agar. Rocky and Agar trade insults and then fight, and Agar gets the upper hand! Professor newton feels Ranger Clark is taking the news of his paralysis well (considering he can't move or even respond), and promises that science will help his temperary condition. The sound of the Orbit Jet leaving RV5 alerts Vena and Newton to the thought that Rocky has left without them. (Winky must be on a bathroom break.) But Agar has stollen the Orbit Jet and kidnapped Bobby! Bobby introduces himself as a Space Ranger, and narrowly evades physical abuse from the scared, intimidated, and underconfident Agar - "Ruler of Medina and soon to be Supreme Ruler of the Universe"! (say, that IS a mouthful!) Winky continues his work on the astrophone, and the Professor offers encouraging words of hope. Rocky awakens from his fight with Agar, and shows up in the control center and is surprised to see everyone! He thought they had all left on the Orbit Jet! But the rest of the crew thought Rocky and Bobby had left them! Now, every one knows that Bobby is with Agar on a ship of death! Rocky presents the facts, and the Medina ship's log to back them up. The Medina log says Agar had ship trouble and landed on the Forbidden moon. He went out to repair his ship, but the high radiation caused temperary paralysis. Agar ate a plant for the moisture content, and the plant cured his radiation sickness! But Agar is now highly contaminated by the radiation, and will adversely affect all he comes into contact with! They must somehow get to Median and stop Agar! Just then, Winky gets the astrophone to work! They contact the Office of Space Affairs Headquarters and command the RV5 grounded from all space traffic and order a radiation decontamination team to the station! With help on the way, Rocky and crew take the fragile Medina ship and head "hopefully" in pursuit of Agar! Will they get there in time? Stay tuned and find out! Chapter II Rocky is tired, but dares not take a break from the fragile Medinan ship controls. And Winky's worse nightmare could become a reality if they can't stop Agar! Landing on Medina, Agar presents his prisoner, Bobby, and reports to Yara, his sister. In the recent past, Zeno had threatened to overthrow Agar, and Agar has been nervous ever since. Yara had to step in and rule to keep the peace. Bobby makes a 1950's sexist comment and is to be kept under guard at all times. Yara now wants Agar to explain his weapon - a cosmic force bigger than any known in science! Agar believes the leaves of the Forbidden Moon plant is fool proof! Agar decides to use the Orbit Jet to go to the Forbidden Moon. With the communications on Agar's Medinan ship still damaged, Rocky cannot contact Medina. To safe guard their plan for conquest, Yara has instructed Agar to be on the Alert, and Agar has the antispace gun ready for action! Bobby is the first to spot the approaching ship. Captain Orlan reports in to Agar and Yara, who check the visiograph, and radio that any landing is prohibited. But the lack of response from the landing ship means they will have to attack! Yara gives the order. Rocky and Winky prepare to land by altimider. Bobby protests at the gun site, and thus saves the ship from destruction! Agar is angry and threatens Captain Orlan with imprisonment! Agar now recognizes his old ship, and wonders how they could have ever repaired it! Yara takes control, and demands Agar have the landing ship's crew arrested and brought to her throne room. Rocky and Professor Newton try to explain the situation. Newton wants to inoculate everyone on Medina, and Rocky wants to go to the Forbidden Moon for the cure. The competition for control of the cure is too much for Agar and Yara, and they throw Rocky and his party into prison under heavy guard, and continue to keep Bobby as a hostage! In what appears to be an underground prison, the guards feed their new prisoners. Milo seems sweet on Vena, and they decide to use that to their advantage. Vena lures Milo into the cell, and changes clothes. (Whatever happened to Milo?) Disguised as a guard, Vena has one hour to locate Bobby and get to the Orbit Jet! Bobby, again feeling left out (I sense a running theme here...) prefers to be taken to prison with his friends, and Yara realizes that she has no one she can trust. She and Bobby agree to become friends. But the disguised Vena locates Bobby and they plan to make a break for it! But Yara's suspicious nature ovetakes her, and she discovers her newest "friend" is trying to escape, and Bobby is torn between loyalties! At the Orbit Jet, Rocky, Winky, and the Professor wait anxiously for Vena, and Bobby. But before much else can be done, they are captured by Agar, who plans their doom! Back to prison for them! By now, Yara is feeling the effects of the radiation Agar has brought to Medina. Bobby, trying to save his nw "friend", convinces her to see Professor Newton. Her assistant, Landor, reports to Zeno that Yara and others on the planet are ill! Zeno siezes the political pull of the situation and decides to overthrow the government once more! The Professor uses the antiradiation syrum to stave off Yara's paralysis. Yara feels better, and is so greatful that she sides with Rocky and agrees to isolate Agar and have all her people inoculated. Brother and sister have a squabble as Yara dethrones Agar, and Agar tries to get his way! A viseograph call stops the feud! Zeno has taken Landor and Agar's military staff, and has had the people pick him as their spokesperson. he is now in control of the Medinan Military! They demand the truth about the mysterious disease! Agar panicks, and asks Yara to speak to them. Yara makes a bargon with Agar for the freedom of the Earth Prisoners who can help their people. But Agar renigs on the agreement and decides to take Yara and the Earth people to the Forbidden Moon for the manufacture of the cosmic radiation weapon and the cure. This will put him in a position of ultimate power and control! Captain Orlan, Bearol, and Reno are Agar's only loyal men. They take Rocky, Yara, and crew aboard the Orbit Jet, and begin to load it up for the journey. But Zeno and Landor see that Agar is running out, and Yara's story of a cure must just be a story! Zeno and Landor and their men attack the Orbit Jet. Rocky subdues the attackers while Agar excapes to the Orbit Jet! They blast off for the Forbidden Moon just in the nick of time! Chapter III Well on their way to the Forbidden Moon against their will, Rocky even considers destroying the Orbit Jet to keep Agar from the cosmic energy technology. Rocky uses Vena's navigation reports to pass back and forth coded messages to regain control of the Orbit Jet. Yara will distract Agar, and the others are to act. Rocky will turn off the artificial gravity to distract the guards. (Though it looks more like he turned off the gyros, the way the ship lurches in space!) Ship equipment shaking fisticuffs ensue! And Agar and his men are soom handcuffed and misreable! Winky radios in long overdue to Secretary Drake that all is well, and thet they are headed for the Forbidden Moon. But before any more can be said, the signal is lost; possibly due to the radiation from the Forbidden Moon! The Porfessor wants to use his ray deflector goggles, and has Bobby get Vena and retrieve them from the crates in the aft section. But Agar has pulled off all the lables on the crates, as well as hidden the goggles, so they must allow Agar to take over again! Agar assists in the landing on the Forbidden Moon. Rocky, The Professor, Agar, and Bearol head out into the frozen Forbidden Moon in their space suits. They locate the plants for the cure, and a close cave to do the processing in. (Which apparently has air and is safely protected from the radiation...) Who knows how much time has passed, but the Professor has produced a case of cosmic radiation weapons, and a case of the cure. Agar steals the cases and plans to abandon his sister and the Earthers on the Forbidden Moon! The handcuffs are on the other wrists, as Rocky, Winky, and Yara watch the Orbit Jet take off! Professor Newton reveals that the cure is unrefined, and could be more fatal than safe! Bearol is the first to sucomb to the cosmic power aboard the Orbit Jet. Captain Orlan, and Reno are also out! Agar is soon paralysed as well! And the Orbit Jet is streaking through space out of control! Professor Newton decides to set off a radioactive mountain using the atomic packs on their space suits. the resulting burst of radiation into space should be discovered by Earth. But there could also be a chain reaction and the entire moon - with them on it - vaporized! With little air left, and no food, they have little choice... Ranger Marshall discovers the atmospheric disturbance from the Forbidden Moon. Secretary Drake and Ranger Marshall head for the moon to investigate. Rocky and crew happily watch the XV7 ship land and head for it! Now in the XV7, Rocky chases after the Orbit Jet - which is so radioactive, they should have little trouble tracking it in space! You just don't lose the Orbit Jet! They find Agar and the guards paralyzed! The Professor does all he can to aid Agar and his cronies. Marshall, Drake, Vena, and Bobby will head back to Earth in the XV7 with Agar and his limp, listless followers as prisoners. Meanwhile, Rocky, Winky, Professor Newton, and Yara head back for Medina to help cure her people! We can only assume they were successful! THE END Gallery Cast * Richard Crane as Rocky Jones * Scotty Beckett as Winky * Sally Mansfield as Vena Ray * Robert Lyden as Bobby * Maurice Cass as Professor Newton * Chas. Meredith as Secretary Drake * Victor Perrin as Agar * Dian Fauntelle as Yara * Lane Bradford as Landor * Cliff Ferre as Ranger Marshall * Bill Hudson as Ranger Clark * Bill Radovitch as ? * Joe Vitrale as Zeno * ? as Manick * ? as Captain Orlan * ? as Milo * uncrdited as Reno * Uncredited as Bearol Crew *Directed by Hollingsworth Morse *Director of Photography Walter Strenge *Production Manager Dick L'Estrange *Supervising Editor Roy Luby *Edited by Fred Maguire *Photographic Effects by Jack R. Glass *Art Director McClure Capps *Casting Director Bill Tinsman *Sound by Chas. Althouse *Sound by Joel Moss *Script Supervisor Hazel W. Hall *Technical Advisor Dick Morgan *Technical Instruments Loren Sackett *Assistant Director Dick Moder *Costumes by Berman Costume Co. *Teleplay by Marianne Mosner *Executive Producer Guy V. Thayer, Jr. *Associate Producer Arthur Pierson *Producer Roland Reed *Original Music by Alexander Laszlo (uncredited) *Produced in 1953 by Roland Reed Productions Inc. and Space Ranger Enterprises Trivia *This episode is copywritten 1953. *The character Agar will make another appearance on Rocky Jones, but will be played by a different actor in "Inferno In Space". *Agar's sister Yara was actually Producer Roland Reed's girlfriend at the time! She appeared in many of his productions. *I would have liked to have said that Bobby is the only young side kick in the 1940s and 1950s who did NOT shamelessly stow away on a ship so as to not be left out or left behind on any kid's sci fi show - but I cannot... It is a searious breach of Ranger protocall, and Bobby barely seems to get into the trouble he should have, had this been a real situation! *Apparently, the best place to check the controls for sabotage is the Cold Light Genertor hanging on the wall of the Orbit Jet cockpit! *No one bothers to explain how they fixed the reversed instruments. Most likely, they chucked Bobby's quartz rock out an airlock. *Winky makes reference to the RV5 station being "deader than a Gypsy Moon"! This would mean that chronologically the "Forbidden Moon" episode should follow the "Crash Of Moons" episode. "Crash of Moons" required many previous sets and cast from "Rocky's Oddesy", so it would stand to reason that those two episodes were shot close together if not one after the other. "Crash of Moons" required many new special effects scenes, where as "Forbidden Moon" relied primarily on preexisting shots with very few new ones added. So it is possible that "Forbidden Moon" was completed sooner and therefor aired sooner. *If "Forbidden Moon" was indeed to follow "Crash of Moons", then this is Winky's last appearance in the series! *Bobby says he is constantly being harrassed by a shorter boy named Corky in Ranger School, who seems bent on raising his social status by attempting to beat up Bobby! *Yara's sugar cookie earrings sure look tasty! They are so near and dear to her, she even wears them INSIDE her space suit, and while in exile on the Forbidden Moon! *Bobby makes a frustrated comment about women ruling Medina, but fails to realize it is a woman (Vena) who makes the brave attempt to rescue him from Medina! *Landor is the only Medinan who seems to show concern for Yara - she should deffinately marry him! *Sure are a lot of chemtrails on Medina... *Yara says there are only two guards still loyal to Agar, but there are THREE that accompany them to the Forbidden Moon! *When the XV2 lands on the Forbiden Moon, you can see the matte outline of where a square landing platform SHOULD be, in the dust that is kicked up, if it had been matted in! *Just after they land on the Forbidden Moon, there is a metal klunk sound as Agar undoes his seat belt. The sound startles him, and he looks down for a split second, but then carries on through the scene. *...lots of chemtrails on the Forbidden Moon too... *Watch for the radiation paralyzed guard in the light colored chair to open his eyes and look up at Rocky and then close his eyes again, as Rocky turns him over while checking his condition! *The movie version of this episode is called "Forbidden Moon". I have never seen this movie available in any format. Category:Episode